


Ivory Tower | Fred Weasley

by srslyxelle



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyxelle/pseuds/srslyxelle
Summary: Aurelia Malfoy's world suddenly shifted when her parents decided to send her off to Hogwarts with her older sister Desiree and twin brother Draco Malfoy. When Aurelia is forced to be thrown into the real world, she's faced off with challenges she's never experienced and people she'd never encounter. With a last name that defined her, a magical school with a rich history and a weird reoccuring dream, Aurelia finds herself questioning what she's known her entire life. Aurelia has a need for answers, but when she met Fred Weasley, her life had become messier than it already were.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! big trigger warning, really crappy writing and all that. please read this on your own risk lmao. this takes place during Year 4 (Goblet of Fire). just a quick note that Aurelia and Draco are both 14 during this, Desiree is 18. the rest of the hp characters are still the same ages as they are in the books/films. okok, enjoy!

_“Aurelia.”_

_“Don’t forget who you are, who you’re destined to be. I’ll be looking after you, always.”_

She heard it, again. It’s been happening more frequently, the dreams with the unfamiliar voice. None of which she could recognize from her family members. Aurelia reached for her notebook, it had a black beat up leather cover. The scratches from her beloved siberian cat, Loki, were evident and thankfully he had only shown interest in the cover, not the actual material itself. He was quite peculiar, Aurelia would sometimes spot him walking around their front garden, enjoying a lovely stroll and when it was time for Aurelia to have tea with her Mother, he’d come and sit by her lap with eyes that ordered her to pet him. 

With the notebook by the side of her, she left the comforting warmth of her bed and brought her candlestick as she walked to her study. Ever since the dreams started, Aurelia wrote down the sentences she’d hear and mark them. She figured if she does recognize the voice, she’d make them say a sentence from the notebook to confirm it. But even Aurelia didn’t know why this peaked her interest, most of the times weird dreams were brushed off but something felt _different_. 

Aurelia could spot the sun rising from her window right next to her study. Her dinner was planning on making a reappearance because in just a few hours, she’d be heading to a new environment, Hogwarts. She’d been homeschooled her entire life, taught by the finest witches and wizards her parents knew, so to say that she was surprised when her Father told her she’d be going with her brother to Hogwarts in the next school year was an understatement. 

It was quite peaceful, she enjoyed their cozy mansion and she most definitely had enough socialization skills with the house elves they had walking around. Her parents often scolded her with that, they said house elves were servants, not one you should be friendly to but Aurelia would sneakily converse with whenever her parents were out. Her older sister, her and her brother. 

The humongous trunk was sitting right by the end of her bed, it had everything she needed as well as clothes. Her wardrobe was another drab, her Father insisted he chose her wardrobe for her which mostly consisted of black. Her family had a fascination for all things dark and ominous, meanwhile she was the exact opposite of it. Most of her possessions had splashes of bright colors that symphonied together. Her Father didn’t approve of it at first, but her Mother adored Aurelia so much, that nothing got past her Father’s disagreement with her strange behaviors. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock, must be one of her siblings. “Come in.” She said, her voice soft and coarse from being dehydrated in her sleep. The blond figure walked in, closing the door behind him and he had a wide smile painted across his lips, something that only happened around Aurelia or when his mischievous plans were successful. He had quite the knack for them, but they were mostly executed poorly. 

“We’ll be leaving in a while.” Draco said as he approached his little sister, leaning to press a soft kiss on the side of her forehead. Aurelia knew that Draco had the reputation of being cunning and selfish, but she knew that deep down, it wasn’t who he was. In any case, he was far from that. They just needed to pry him a little deeper. “I’m aware.” Aurelia answered as she made space in her tiny wooden chair for Draco to sit beside. “If you’re here to ease me by saying that I have nothing to worry about because you already set a terrifying response to our last name, it’s not going to help.” 

Draco let out a chuckle, “How is it not? You’re Aurelia Malfoy, younger sister of Desiree Malfoy and twin sister of Draco Malfoy. They should quiver at the sound of our names.” Aurelia rolled her eyes, she never understood why their surnames or names in general were supposed to ignite fear in people. She wanted to befriend them, not drive them away. Although she didn’t exactly like the idea of being thrown into a school with over a hundred other students, Aurelia still wanted to make a stable set of friends to keep her company over the course of her three year stay at Hogwarts. 

Aurelia noticed how much Draco had changed. Ever since Hogwarts, he’d come home every summer as a different person. He stood taller, and his ego grew bigger. Sometimes Aurelia would have to remind him that she wasn’t one of his lackeys whenever they went outside to stroll or go on their Diagon Alley trips. She wondered if that was how he treated everybody, that sense of superiority because he, we were Malfoys. Draco started to reflect their Father, it was terrifying. She knew he held their Father’s name as his middle name but she didn’t want him to turn into mini Lucius Malfoy. 

“Draco beat me to it?” Desiree, their older sister, walked in the room, “I wanted to comfort the new Hogwarts student first.” Draco and Aurelia both chuckled as the older one walked towards them before she wrapped her arms around the twins, “How are you feeling, Lia? Excited?” 

“Desiree, Draco, Aurelia.” The familiar sultry voice made the twins jump to their feet, their Mother standing by the wide open bedroom door. A talent of Narcissa Malfoy was to sneak in her children’s bedroom without being noticed, “You’ll have to get prepared and dressed if you both want to catch the train on time.” The siblings nodded. As the other two passed by Narcissa to exit Aurelia’s room, they each gave her an embrace. 

Aurelia stood up, blowing the light out of her candle as the sun made its appearance in the room. Her room was one of the few where the sun would directly enter it, if it wasn’t raining or gloomy which was rare, she’d have enough sun that covered her room entirely. She took her notebook and quill before moving to her trunk to place it in. Narcissa was now by her wardrobe, picking out the robe and uniform Aurelia was required to wear. 

“You’ll have to wear muggle clothes for now. Once you arrive at Hogwarts, there should be plenty of restrooms for you to change to your uniform and robe before the sorting.” Narcissa paused, “You can ask Desiree and Draco to guide you around, I’m sure your siblings would love to give you a tour of Slytherin.” Aurelia nodded and sat down on her bed as her Mother busily packed the remaining clothes she needed in the trunk. 

The girl always adored her Mother. She stood with elegance and posture, everything about Narcissa Malfoy exuded class and beauty, something that Aurelia lacked. Narcissa managed to teach her table manners, how to sit and stand correctly, even the proper posture on how to hold and cast with a wand which Aurelia didn’t know mattered. She wanted to be like her, to have the same aura radiating off of her. 

Aurelia had a cheeky grin on her face, she knew Narcissa didn’t agree with sending her to Hogwarts at first and that it had given Lucius a difficult time convincing her that Aurelia needed proper education in her last few years. “You won’t miss me then, Mother?” She swung her legs back and forth, her hands gripped the side of her bed. Narcissa froze and looked at her daughter with doting eyes. 

“Will it worry you if I do?” Narcissa asked as she resumed her actions, closing the trunk tight shut. “You know I will.” Aurelia jumped to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her Mother’s waist, embracing her tightly. Narcissa heavily sighed, returning the gesture. “No need to worry, Mother. I’ll write every week.” She’d never admit it, that excitement wasn’t exactly emitting out of her right now. If she had a choice, she’d stay here with Narcissa. Aurelia knew how lonesome the Manor could get with only the house elves and occasional visits from her Mother’s guests. They kept each other company, they were never completely alone in the humongous house just as long as they were there. 

The two stayed in their position for a while before one of the house elves had announced the breakfast was served. Narcissa left Aurelia to get herself cleaned up but not leaving without a kiss in the cheek. Aurelia hoped that the education she was getting in Hogwarts was worth leaving her Mother. 

***

Their farewells at the train station was quick. It surprised Aurelia when their Father decided to see them off. She figured her Mother had forced him to see off her youngest daughter. The family of five hugged one another before Desiree, Draco and Aurelia boarded the train. There were compartments, most of which had cushioned seats facing one another that had children sitting on them with their mouths filled with sweets. 

Aurelia made sure she held her brother’s sleeve collar as he led them to their compartments, Draco quite struggling with carrying both of their trunks, Desiree trailing behind them. She didn’t know why he didn’t let her carry her own trunk, maybe he wanted to show off to their fellow students. It wasn’t long until they arrived at a vacant compartment, Draco opening the door with his feet. Aurelia helped Draco with placing their trunks at the overhead. Not long after that, the train suddenly jolted and the scenery by the window was changing. 

“Once we arrive at Hogwarts, I’ll let Crabbe and Goyle carry our trunks.” Draco hissed, the twins sat on the opposite side of one another, Desiree sat next to her and already had her nose under the current copy of The Daily Prophet. The two names that Draco liked to mention in his stories, Crabbe and Goyle, when he first mentioned them Aurelia was happy that Draco had befriended people. Later on, it seemed like with all the stories he told, they came off as Draco’s followers rather than his friend. “Your trunk is as heavy as you are.” 

She leaned forward to slap his arm with a scowl on her face, Draco only laughing in response. “I’m kidding. You’re as thin as my wand.” With that, they sat in silence as Aurelia opened her book in Mystical Beasts and Draco leaned over the wall to get some sleep. From the distance, Aurelia could hear steps increasing fastly to their directions as well as inaudible noises. 

“He could’ve saved a spot for the two of us.” A male voice said, “You’d think your own brother would have your back. That dung brain. Oh, George! I think there’s an empty one here.” The steps started to get louder and her eyes widened as a tall Ginger boy stood by the door. She held her book close to her chest, scooting closer to the wall in case they decided to sit with them. 

He had a grin on his face, probably relieved that he found a spot for him and his friend. Aurelia couldn’t help but look away to the window, trying to avoid the boy’s gaze as much as possible before she tapped on Draco’s knee. “Draco.” She said in an attempted whisper to wake her brother up and once Draco had, looked directly at the door where the stranger stood. 

Desiree’s attention was finally caught, “Oh hey, Fred Weasley. I’m sorry. We don’t really have any more space for you and the other one. Try and check the others, hm?” Her older sister had a sweet voice that threw out distasteful words. She didn’t enjoy it one bit. Desiree was sweet, and kind, but she had a cruel side to her. Much like Draco, she’d change since she got into Hogwarts. 

“You found one, Fred?” Another boy, identical to the other one stood beside. _Twins?_ Aurelia thought. Their faces suddenly sullen as they spot Desiree and Draco inside the compartment, “Never mind, let’s go search some more.” The other one said. Before Aurelia could inspect the two brothers further, they had already moved to check other compartments but not until the other boy, Fred, as the latter had called him, lingered longer to look at Aurelia. Twins, what a rare occurrence. Identical at that. 

Aurelia and Draco were twins, but they were fraternal twins which meant that they had little to no identical features. Draco had more features from Lucius meanwhile Aurelia shared with her Mother. Not to mention that Aurelia had light brown hair instead of Draco’s infamous blond. The only similarities the twins held were their silver eyes that oftentimes get perceived to be light blue. 

Desiree on the other hand, was the perfect combination of their Father and Mother. Same blond hair, but with the softest face and the coldest silver eyes. Even her aura had a perfect blend of both intimidating and elegance. Desiree was four years older than the twins, but at first glance you’d think that Desiree and Dracos were the twins, not Draco and Aurelia. 

“Who were those?” Aurelia asked as she adjusted back to her seat, dropping her book to her side. “Weasleys. They’re like a dog litter, if you see a bunch of gingers clamored together, it’s them.” Draco answered with a hint of disgust in his voice, she raised her eyebrow. “Why would you have that tone, Draco?” 

“Did Mum never tell you?” Draco studied her twin sister, taken aback at how naive she was. “Weasleys are blood-traitors. They’re as filthy as mudbloods, they are. They shouldn’t be in your list to befriend, Aurelia.” Desiree answered, Aurelia couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Mudbloods, she found the term absolutely disgusting but it was a frequent word that her Father threw around, her Mother not so much. Unlike her family, she never enjoyed using the derogatory term or their family’s belief of pure-blood supremacy. 

To Aurelia, blood didn’t matter. As long as you were skilled, anybody would make an excellent witch or wizard. The entire idea never appealed to her and although she never verbally disagreed to it, she had a feeling Desiree and Draco knew where she stood in the matter. Draco heaved a sigh, “Father doesn’t want us associating with them. Best be careful, he’ll know.” Aurelia forced a smile on her face, to show that he shouldn’t worry. 

After all, she knew that Draco was only looking out for her. Unlike him, she didn’t know the restrictions of their parents out here. Inside Malfoy Manor, they had little to no freedom and Aurelia was about to find out if it were the same now that she was going to Hogwarts. 

***

As soon as they got off the train, they were immediately escorted by two pudgy men, one slightly taller than the other that Draco said to be Crabbe and Goyle, his goons. Aurelia got changed into her uniform and robes before they all walked to the Great Hall. All the students were packed into the Great Hall for gathering, the new First Years along with the transferees were sorted into their new Houses and that included Aurelia. She already noticed the buzz around her. All the looming eyes and the whispering, you’d think they saw Aurelia as some sort of celebrity, but then again, the twins didn’t look related and with Draco holding Aurelia’s hand along with Desiree’s arm hooked around hers, it must’ve caused a stir. 

Most of the students that were waiting for their turn at the Sorting Hat were First Years, scattered with a few of the transferees. A girl who stood the same height as Aurelia found her place beside her, her hair as long as Draco’s and her skin pale as hers. She greeted Aurelia with a grin that she quickly returned, “So, which school are you from?” 

“Homeschooled. You?” Auerlia asked, trying to keep her attention at Professor McGonagall who was stating names. “Ilvermorny. I grew up here though, if you’re wondering why I have an accent. I’m Harper Moore.” Harper extended her hand to which Aurelia shook firmly, “Aurelia Malfoy.” 

“Merlin.” Harper cursed under breath, “You’re a Malfoy? I would’ve thought you and Draco Malfoy were a couple with you two walking hand in hand in here. Then Desiree treats you extra kindly.” She nervously chuckled, she was right with her assumptions on people’s first impression of her. “So I’m guessing you know which house you’ll be in? Heard every single Malfoy has gone straight to Slytherin.” 

Aurelia nodded. It was true that Malfoys and Blacks were sorted into Slytherin, it was a blood thing. Anything other than Slytherin was considered a disgrace. It was harsh, and borderline ridiculous but Aurelia never wanted to know what would happen if she started to question her family’s beliefs and values. 

“Aurelia Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall called her name out of the scroll, everybody gasped and froze at the name. Another Malfoy. They were probably wondering why Draco or Desiree had never mentioned a sister, or if we were cousins. Aurelia walked forward, sitting by the stool. The Sorting Hat merely hovered above her before it yelled out the house she’d be in. 

Nobody yelled, none of the students from the houses cheered. Everybody was in a clear state of shock as much as Aurelia was. As the Sorting Hat yelled the name, she felt her body fall weak and her heart sunk. Her eyes darted to the Slytherin table, Desiree and Draco who were both now on their feet with clear confusion mixed with worry. Even Harper from the crowd had a surprised expression, and Aurelia was afraid of what her parents would say. 

“She’s a Malfoy! There must be a mistake!” Draco slammed on the table and yelled, the students were quiet as the head Albus Dumbledore stood. Desiree held Draco’s arm, whispering something in his ear. “The Sorting Hat has decided, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Malfoy is sorted into Hufflepuff. Please proceed and join your fellow students at your table.” It was only then did the other students clap followed along with Hufflepuff’s cheer. One of their prefect, Cedric Diggory, welcomed her with a warm handshake. 

Harper Moore followed after her, who thankfully was also sorted into Hufflepuff. Aurelia sat at the end of the table, still overwhelmed with the events but Harper, the sudden friend that she’d made somehow made her feel a bit better being sorted differently from her family. Harper took her hand and squeezed it tightly, “Don’t worry, Aurelia. I bet the Hufflepuffs won’t judge you for being a Malfoy.” 

And Aurelia really hoped they wouldn’t. 

***

After dinner, the Malfoy siblings met by the hallway before they were sent back to their dormitories. Aurelia ran to Desiree’s arms, who quickly wrapped herself to the smaller girl. The fear inside Aurelia was obvious, she knew in just a matter of hours, news would’ve spread to her parents and that they weren’t going to be too happy about it. 

“Don’t worry, alright? I’m sure they won’t be too mad about this.” Desiree spoke softly, her hands rubbing Aurelia’s back. “Right, Draco?” Desiree looked over at Draco that was approaching the both of them, Draco held Aurelia’s arm softly, nodding at Desiree’s question. 

She let out a quiet cry, out of all the three of them she was the first Malfoy sibling to not be under the Slytherin house. It may not seem like a big deal to other families, but to the Malfoys it was. Think of it as a right of passage. “Come on, ugly. Stop crying.” Draco pulled Aurelia softly, he wiped the tears off of her cheeks. “Your house doesn’t matter to us, you’re still a Malfoy either way. Besides, don’t you know that Slytherins have soft spots for Hufflepuffs? It makes sense now why we were so easy on you during our chess games.” Draco smirked, Desiree laughed and Aurelia couldn’t help but break into a smile. 

Desiree cupped her little sister’s cheeks, kissing her forehead. “You go rest, Draco will be waiting for you tomorrow after breakfast. You two will most probably have classes together, considering you’re in the same year.” Aurelia nodded, Draco handed her her trunk before she joined back to the group of Hufflepuffs. Harper was waiting for her a few steps away, the smile still on her face as they walked to the pack. 

“That’s a different side to the Malfoys.” One of the Hufflepuff boys approached him, “Perhaps you’re nicer than your siblings, I’m Ernest Macmillan. Nice to meet you, Aurelia.” Ernest Macmillan stood a bit taller than Draco, he also had blond hair and was slightly stout in appearance. He had his hand extended to which Aurelia shook. Everybody was clamoring over the barrels, the man who greeted her earlier when she first sat by the table stood before it, tapping on the barrels with a certain rhythm. 

The Hufflepuff students cheered as the door opened and everybody flooded in the common room, Aurelia made a mental note to memorize the rhythm. She’s read about this the summer before. The entrance to Hufflepuff’s common room was the only one who had a defense mechanism if an intruder or a forgetful student forgot the rhythm. Aurelia thought it was cool, little would have she predicted to be entering the very doors. 

The Hufflepuff common room was as welcoming and warm as she imagined, yellow with splashes of earth tones and plenty of veins and hanged potted plants covering the entire room. It was wide enough for two round tables at each side along with couches and armchairs surrounding the fireplace. Aurelia felt like she was in an elf hut, something that she’s read about in books and she could already feel the weight off of her shoulders.

Hufflepuff’s current head girl Rowan Page stood by the center of the common room near the fireplace. “Welcome to Hufflepuff everyone!” She greeted, “For the new students, you’re free to choose which rooms you’d like to stay in but just a reminder that once you’ve chosen your room, whoever will room with you will be your roommate until you graduate!” 

“Let’s go find a room.” Harper nudged her elbow, she nodded and gripped her trunk handle tightly as they headed towards the hallway of rooms. Most of the rooms were already at full capacity, there were a few who only had 3 people in them then there were the unlucky ones who had to share with 5 other people. Aurelia took a heavy breath. “Hey, Malfoy! Over here!” Harper and Aurelia turned to the source of the sound, it was one of the closed doors they passed by. A girl with dark complexion and long black hair had the widest grin Aurelia had ever seen on a person. “We have two other vacants here! Come room with us.” She said, gesturing them to walk over and just like that her head popped back in the room. 

Harper raised both of her eyebrows in a teasing manner, “Am I lucky to be your friend or what?” Aurelia giggled while shaking her head as they hurried over to the door, trudging their trunks. The room was wider than she thought. It had 6 single beds circling around the room with a yellow rug in the center of it, the sheets were a bright yellow with a black frame canopy and it had so many windows that Aurelia couldn’t help but imagine how comforting the morning sun would be. 

The girl who had greeted them stood by the center of the room after she closed the door, then there were 3 other girls. “Hey! I’m Ingrid Jordan,” She introduced herself, “That, right there is Mio Sato,” A girl with Asian decent and blue hair waved and smiled at them, “Talia Higgs,” A girl with dark blond hair and black eyes gave them a wave, “And-” 

“Diana Wright!” Aurelia was taken aback as Diana wrapped her arms around Aurelia, “You’re the infamous Malfoy sibling everybody has been talking about! And Harper Moore!” It was Harper’s turn to be tackled into a tight hug, “People are saying your brother was a mischievous Hufflepuff while he was here, almost got himself expelled and that’s why you moved to Ilvermorny!” 

“Diana! Manners!” The girl Ingrid called Diana had dark brown hair tied into two braids and green eyes, “Apologies, Diana gets over excited when there’s new people around.” Ingrid chuckled nervously. “These two beds are vacant, welcome to our little humble abode.” Mio softly greeted. Not long after that the rest of the girls were already asking Aurelia and Harper questions. It didn’t feel too evasive, just the usual ‘How was the ride here?’ ‘What year are you in?’ all the basic get to know stuff. 

In the course of two hours of conversation, Aurelia found out that Ingrid, Mio and Talia were all in their sixth year meanwhile Diana was just in her fifth, Harper was in the same year as her. Mio transferred from Mahoutokoro, Talia had an older brother in Slytherin named Terrence, Ingrid is hoping to become a prefect and Harper’s brother was known to be the Hufflepuff’s prankster. The girls also talked about the Triwizard Tournament, something Aurelia had almost forgotten due to her blackening out the rest of the evening after the Sorting ceremony. How elegant the Beauxbatons girls were and how tough the Durmstrang boys were, Diana was teased to be eyeing Viktor Krum. Then, there was talk that Cedric Diggory was going to enter and represent Hufflepuff. 

Aurelia was already tucked in her bed when she remembered what had happened during the Sorting Ceremony. Suddenly she felt guilty that she actually felt comfortable in Hufflepuff, but she couldn’t help it. Everybody was so kind and sociable, it was drastically different from what she was used to in Malfoy Manor. 

“So, Aurelia.” Aurelia hummed as Talia called her, “Since you’re in your fourth year does that mean you’re the same year as Draco?” She asked. Aurelia nodded, “We’re twins, actually.” All of her roommates audibly gasped with Diana going “Are you serious?” Aurelia laughed, this was the usual response when she’d tell guests or her parents’ friends that she was twins with Draco. She wondered if she had been sheltered for far too long that nobody really expected Draco to have another half. 

“Yeah,” Aurelia responded, running both of her hands through her hair, “We’re not identical, obviously. My parents say I have more of my Mother’s qualities and Draco has our Father’s. The only similarity we have is our eyes.” The girls were listening to her intently, in awe that she was actually Draco’s twin. “Oh, stop looking at me like that.” Aurelia threw a pillow at Harper’s direction, causing the other to laugh loudly. 

Mio leaned on her headboard, “It’s rare for Hogwarts to have twins. We have the Patil twins, who look very close to one another and then the Weasley twins-” The Weasley twins, the two boys Aurelia saw earlier at Hogwarts Express. The eye-catching red hair, the abundant freckles and he definitely stood taller than her. “-Who are very identical, it’s so hard to decipher who’s who.”

“You have to admit, the Weasley siblings are kind of cute.” Talia giggled, “Anybody caught your eye yet, Aurelia?” The question threw her off, she stammered for a bit before responding, “No. I don’t, I don’t think I will. I only have three more years here, I don’t have time to idle around with boys.” Ingrid and Mio had a suggestive look on their faces, as if they doubted Aurelia’s words. “I’m serious.” 

“Don’t say that, Aurelia Malfoy. Not with the Yule Ball coming up.” Harper said, Aurelia felt her eyes roll at the back of her head. Yule Ball, fancy ball parties. Her parents often held one almost annually, they would invite friends and family to gather at the Malfoy Manor except she’d imagine that the Yule Ball is livelier than her parents’ parties. Everything at Malfoy Manor seemed to be gloomy, yet here, in Hufflepuff, everything and everybody seemed to have some sort of life in it. 

“Alright, bedtime ladies.” Ingrid clapped her hand and the light suddenly switched off, “Good night!” She said which followed a chorus of “night” from the other girls afterwards. Harper returned Aurelia her pillow before she laid back on her bed. It was so peaceful, she could hear the soft howling from the wind hit the window. As Aurelia worried more about her impending doom, and the upcoming letter that she would receive tomorrow, the tiredness from the earlier activities had caught up to her and her eyes slowly closed at the same time as she drifted off to sleep. 

***

Aurelia’s nerves were off the roof during breakfast, she expected a howler from her Mother or her Father but so far her morning and day has been howler free. That didn’t mean her nerves weren’t still on the edge, not until she’d heard from them or if Desiree and Draco had. Aurelia and Draco were on their way to Charms class. The students in Hogwarts seem to be astonished as they watch them pass by. Aurelia wasn’t _just_ Aurelia now, she was Draco Malfoy’s twin sister. One of the only few people that Draco tolerated in Hogwarts. He currently had her bag swung on his arm and his on the other. The girls swooning at his chivalry that Aurelia would shoot a look of disgust at. 

“We’ll be in class with one of my closest friends, fair warning though.” Draco paused to look at her, “They’re a bit feisty, and in case you’re wondering, yes, I did just say they. You should call them, they/them. They might set your robe on fire if you misgender them.” Aurelia was quite surprised at her brother’s respect for the person, she’d never expect his cunning, borderline bully self to still actually show respect to other people other than his family. It was comforting to know that there were still parts of him that stayed. 

Before they entered the Charms classroom, Aurelia spotted Harper from her peripheral vision, waving to her. “Harper!” Aurelia called as Harper walked up to the twins, “You overslept, huh?” Aurelia teased. The girl groaned loudly, gripping her stomach, “I couldn’t even catch breakfast, you should’ve woken me up.” Aurelia giggled, “I did. You just didn’t budge. Next time I’ll dunk an entire bucket of water on you.” Harper groaned again. 

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harper, seeing as to how close the Hufflepuff girl was to his twin sister decided to be kind to anybody who was kind to her. A truce Draco made to himself as he extended his hand to Harper, “I’m Draco Malfoy.” Harper’s face suddenly flushed red, took his hand but looked away, “Harper.. Harper Moore.” 

“Moore. Your last name has quite the reputation around here.” Desiree suddenly popped beside Draco, “I’m Desiree Malfoy. Thought it’d be nice to introduce myself to my little sister’s friend, hopefully I’ll be seeing more of you.” Harper nodded. Desiree gave the twins a quick hug as she walked back to her friend group. 

The three entered the classroom, Draco didn’t hesitate and sat beside a girl with the same ginger locks as the Weasley siblings, except it leaned more into the orange dew color instead of the flaming-orange that the Weasleys had. Draco smiled, “This is Kat, the friend I was talking about.” The other smiled, “Hey, heard lots of things about you. I’m Kat Prewett. You can just call me Kat.” 

Aurelia introduced herself before asking about what Draco had said earlier, “You use different pronouns, right? They/them? So I assume you don’t like being labelled as a girl?” Kat nodded, looking at Draco with an impressive grin. “That’s right. Well done, Malfoy.” Draco returned the sentiment with a sheepish smile. Harper shortly introduced herself afterwards. 

Right across them were the infamous trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ingrid had told Aurelia and Harper about the three the night before, especially Draco’s distaste with Potter. Anybody who was anybody in the Wizarding World knew of Harry Potter, the Chosen One. He was like what they had described him to be, rather short, well-built and had round rimmed glasses. His scar was much more evident than Aurelia had expected, it was literally right there. Hermione Granger. “Mudblood” as Draco once called her was as pretty as Mio described her to be, with her curly light brown hair and brown orbs. Ron Weasley could be spotted from a mile away with the similar features his twin brothers had, red hair, freckles, but he was probably shorter than them. 

Professor Flitwick stood at the podium and began their Charms Class. Aurelia was already knowledgeable, her parents did make sure that she had proper education despite being stuck at home. When Lucius and Narcissa decided Aurelia would do homeschooling, Narcissa was worried that Aurelia would feel left out.So, her Mother thought it’d be a great idea to start her classes the same time Draco left for Hogwarts. So in their first year, after they had dropped Desiree and Draco off Platform 9 ¾, Narcissa would send Aurelia home in a different carriage. She’d make her wear her own personalized robe, which was white with flowers at the hem and they’d also have a grand feast for dinner that served all of Aurelia’s favorite meals. That happened every year, if she’d had known that the previous year was her last she would’ve asked for a much grandier feast. 

After she had successfully casted the spell, Professor Flitwick had given her a reassuring smile. By the time class ended, Aurelia was practically hoping for some peaceful reading and was quite pleased to hear that study period by the Great Hall was their next destination. Aurelia stood up, this time she’d beat Draco to her bag as she swung it on her shoulder. 

As they passed by Hermione, Ron and Harry by the door, Aurelia heard something that made her stop her steps. 

“I don’t know. I’m telling you, Hermione. She looks oddly familiar, and not just because she’s Malfoy’s twin. I think I saw her in my dream.”


	2. Chapter Two

_“I don’t know. I’m telling you, Hermione. She looks oddly familiar, and not just because she’s Malfoy’s twin. I think I saw her in my dream.”_

Aurelia took a few steps back, Harry looked at her more intently. She could feel him looking at her, he could drill a hole through her head with how intense he was looking. Harry took a few steps towards her. “Potter, if you continue looking at my sister like that, I’ll make sure to stick my wand-” Aurelia took her twin brother away before he could continue, shooting an apologetic look towards the trio. They continued walking with Aurelia’s arm gripping Draco’s tightly, he squirmed out of her grip. 

“What was that for? I was just trying to defend you.” Draco spat out, massaging the spot Aurelia was just holding. “You didn’t need to be so aggressive about it.” Aurelia said. She didn’t know which one was more odd, Harry Potter seeing her in his dreams or that she was actually curious as to what Harry Potter had to say. Surely, people saw people in dreams all the time, but if the Chosen One had seen her, shouldn’t that be of greater meaning? 

Harper, Draco, Aurelia and Kat all arrived at the Great Hall and dispersed to their tables. Harper and Aurelia spotted their roommates and sat by them. As much as Aurelia has been hoping for some peace and quiet, she couldn’t help but think about the dream. Maybe Harry would have answers for her dreams, since he saw her in his, maybe Harry’s supposed to tell her who the person was. 

Speaking of the voice, it took her back to last night’s dream where it felt familiar. The words weren’t, but the voice was. It felt like she was listening to somebody close to her, and it comforted her amidst the worries that were racing through her head. Last night the voice said, “You’ve come far. Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you, always.” There it was. That sense of always being looked after, always being taken care of. Each night ever since the dream, it’d reassure her, telling her that everything will be fine because they’re there. 

“Hey, Aurelia.” Ingrid bumped her shoulder against Aurelia. “Fred Weasley’s been trying to steal glances at you since you sat down.” Aurelia looked up from her Potions book, only to meet the brown orbs that quickly looked down on his book again. The girls except Aurelia giggled as Fred Weasley tried to nonchalantly do something else. “Guess one of the Weasley twins fancies you.” Mio teased that sent the rest into another giggling fit. 

“Honestly who wouldn’t? You’re the talk of Hogwarts, the boys all think you’re beautiful. I heard a group of Ravenclaw boys talking about you earlier.” Talia said, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. “Talking about me?” Aurelia questioned, her brows raised. “Something about one of the boys wanting to ask you to the Yule Ball. I also heard Diana’s name mentioned.” Talia smirked at Diana whose face was now a flushed red. The girls once again threw a giggling fit. 

“Diana and this Ravenclaw boy, Anthony Goldstein, have been eyeing and flirting with one another since last year. We’re betting that by the end of the year, they’d be official.” Ingrid whispered to Aurelia. She didn’t know how to respond, it was one of the few things that felt foreign to her. Of course, she knew about infatuation and love, she’s read about it in countless books (even muggle books that Desiree would sneak into her bedroom during her birthday). She’d never experience it for herself, she always thought that her parents would just send her off to an arranged marriage to another pure-blood and it didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

Not until now that she’s spotted and quite possibly has a guy who was interested in her. Just thinking about the possibility that Fred Weasley was attracted to her sent her mind into a fuzz, none of the words she was reading made sense and it had disappeared through the cloudy mist. Aurelia felt her cheeks burn, and to cover it up, let out a cough. “They shouldn’t be in your list to befriend, Aurelia.” “Father doesn’t want us associating with them. Best be careful, he’ll know.” Both Desiree and Draco’s voices echoed into her brain.

The girls sat together in silence surprisingly, with all six of them reading through their textbooks and trying to force the information in their head. Harper leaned closer to Aurelia before she whispered, “How come Draco’s friends with Kat Prewett but not with the rest of the Weasleys?” Aurelia looked at her, puzzled, “Come again?” Harper groaned, “Seriously, Aurelia Malfoy. Have you been living under a rock your entire life?” Aurelia shrugged, “Kat Prewett is cousins with the Weasleys, from the maternal side. They’re practically siblings at this point.” 

Draco had been friends with someone related to the Weasleys? Yet here he was, warning her about them, bullying and treating Ron horribly. What a two-faced dung brain, she thought. Aurelia raised her shoulder in response, “I don’t know.” It appeared like Aurelia never really knew Draco, that somehow made her feel worse. What other things did the rest of Hogwarts know about her own twin brother that she didn’t? Here she thought that nobody knew Draco more than she did, oh, how the tables have turned. 

Study Hall finally concluded, the girls packed their books in their bags and swung it in their arms. The sixth year girls waved farewell to Aurelia and Harper while Diana had Anthony waiting by the doorway. Draco was waiting for her as well, now Aurelia wanted to ask questions about Kat Prewett and the reason why Draco decided to be friends with her, but not with the rest of the Weasleys. Surely, Kat had the same beliefs as the rest of the Weasleys, so why could he tolerate her and not them? “I’ll see you, you go on ahead.” Aurelia said before she gripped Draco’s arm again. 

Draco exclaimed at Aurelia’s grip, “What’s up with you and my arm?” He asked as his twin sister dragged him down the corridor. They finally found a secluded area where Aurelia pushed him as hard as she could which wasn’t that far. “How come you’re friends with Kat yet here you are bullying Ron? Does Kat even know what you’re doing?” She crossed her arms together, hoisting her hip out. Draco let out a deep sigh, looking around if anybody was near them before speaking, “During the 2nd year, there were rumors spreading around about the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. A few accused me, then again, everybody accused everybody.” 

“I wanted to find out who it was on my own, so I could tell the Professors and then maybe people wouldn’t think so badly about me.” Then there was a smirk in Draco’s lips, “Maybe they’d even think of me as a hero of some sort, but then Ginny Weasley was there. She could’ve killed me, she had her wand drawn but Kat saved me.” Aurelia's face softened and brought her arms down. “Look, nobody knows why we’re friends or that we even are, Kat and I promised one another that we’d never tell anybody what happened that year. I’m just trying to be nice to the person who saved my life.” 

“Does Father and Desiree not know?” Aurelia asked, Draco shook his head, “We try not to be too obvious about it, in case anybody questions it, usually they think we’re by each other in mere coincidence. You’re not going to tell them, aren’t you? Father would probably punish me when he finds out.” Aurelia smiled at her brother softly, shaking her head which made Draco let out a sigh of relief. “Your secret’s safe with me, just as long as you let me talk to Harry and not send death glares each time.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but if it meant that his friendship with Kat Prewett would be kept hidden, he’d tolerate Aurelia’s friendship with the three. “Fine, but if Harry pulls some monkey business, I won’t hesitate to-” Aurelia walked away before he could finish the end of his sentence, she wanted to search for Harry Potter, fast. Maybe he’d be the key to these ominous dreams and finally, finally, it would check off of Aurelia’s stack of worries. 

***

Everybody gathered by the Goblet of Fire as each student by the age of 18 threw a piece of paper with their name on it, hoping that they would be the chosen champions to represent their schools. Harper and Aurelia walked in with Ingrid, Talia, Mio and Diana. There were crowds of students of different houses all circling around the Goblet. A certain pack, Cedric Diggory’s, were pushing him inside the age line and a loud cheer followed after Cedric threw the paper in. 

Then came the loud roar from behind them, it was the twins, raising their own vials in the air. Inside was a clear liquid, the two shared their glory in concocting the Age Potion with Hermione warning them about the Age Line. It was a reasonable warning, Albus Dumbledore wouldn’t be so foolish to let an Aging potion get past him, Aurelia thought. As Fred shook the vial in hand, he caught a glimpse of Aurelia Malfoy. 

Aurelia had a smile on her face, amused and quite curious as to how the potion would work. She once tried to make it before, she wanted to prank Draco into thinking he was being punished by their Mother when he purposely ate her last supply of chocolate frogs. Call it evil, but Aurelia thought it was genius. It backfired on her, of course. She had accidentally turned older than her Mother, and the effects lasted for two hours. 

Fred couldn’t help but feel a certain giddiness as he saw the amused Aurelia, “Ready, Fred?” He heard George beside him pop the vial open, “Ready, George!” Fred answered with confidence, “Bottoms up!” They both said in chorus before drinking the clear liquid, taking a few minutes to let it register before jumping into the age line. The two successfully threw their names in the Goblet and the crowd cheered. Aurelia clapped along and it made Fred proud of his doing before blue flames attacked the twins on the ground, not long after that, the same effect that happened to Aurelia had happened to the twins. 

The twins started to age rather rapidly, their hair growing long and turning into white. They started to tackle one another out of frustration and the crowd was encouraging them on. Hermione sat down on one of the wooden benches and Aurelia thought it’d be a good opportunity for her to get on the good side of the trio, starting with Hermione Granger. She sat next to the girl, trying to ignore the on-going “fight” that was happening. “Hey.” Aurelia greeted, mustering up a welcoming grin, “They should’ve seen it coming.” She motioned over to the twins. 

Hermione nodded along with a giggle, “Boys will be boys. You’re Aurelia Malfoy, right?” Aurelia nodded, extending her hand to the girl who gladly shook it. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hermione Granger… but I guess you already knew that, did your brother let you befriend me in an elaborate ruse?” Aurelia raised her eyebrows, quite offended that she thought that way. “Draco would kill me if he found out I was talking to you,” She sighed heavily, “I guess I just wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier, and also try and become friends? Trust me, I’m not as awful as my twin brother.” 

The girl was taken aback, maybe Aurelia was different from Draco, she thought. She composed herself and let out a cough, “We got off on the wrong foot. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed things. Your brother has just been outright evil for the past five years.” Aurelia smiled again, she understood Hermione’s reasoning. So it is true, he’s been trying to act superior in front of the trio. He must have had his reasoning, either way it was inexcusable behavior and she’d have to talk to him about it. “That’s understandable. It must’ve been hard dealing with him, I didn't know he could be a handful.” Hermione laughed loudly at the statement. 

The students suddenly fell silent as the Durmstrang boys walked in, with Viktor Krum leading the way. He walked towards the Goblet, throwing the paper in and flashed Hermione a look before he walked off. “Oh, what was that?” Aurelia teased, if there was one thing she’d learn from Hogwarts aside from the Magic lessons, is that to get on a girl’s good side you’d have to tease her about boys, or a love interest in particular. It was practically all they talked about. Hermione shook her head as Aurelia nudged her shoulder, “Mr. Krum seems to have taken an interest in you, Ms. Granger.” 

“Stop it!” Hermione giggled, softly hitting Aurelia’s shoulder with her book. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Harry and Ron. Harry’s been meaning to talk to you either way.” Jackpot, it worked like a charm, Aurelia thought as Hermione linked their arms together and approached the two boys. Harry and Ron stumbled as they saw Hermione approaching with Malfoy, Harry formulating how to tell her without it sounding weird that she looked awfully familiar as the girl who was in his dream while Aurelia was thinking of how to ask him about it. 

“Harry, Ron.” Hermione called, “This is Aurelia Malfoy. She apologized for Draco’s actions earlier, and-” She peered over at Aurelia, “She doesn’t look too bad, doesn’t she? Aurelia, Harry and Ron.” They each shook Aurelia’s hand. Harry stammered to get a sentence out. “Your brothers didn’t really plan it through, did they?” Aurelia asked Ron with a smirk, trying to diffuse the tension between the four. Ron chuckled, “They usually do. It just backfires really badly. Your prefect seemed to be quite confident.” 

“Hey, watch it. Hufflepuffs are as brave as Gryffindors.” Aurelia said with a teasing scowl on her face that Hermione and Ron chuckled at. Harry, on the other hand, was still composing words at the top of his head. “I saw you and your friend, Harper earlier! You should sit beside us in classes sometimes, that is if your brother didn’t mind…” Ron trailed off as he remembered that he was talking to Draco Malfoy’s twin sister. “Of course! Don’t worry about Draco. I’ll make sure he stays out of your way.” She answered, marking an x on her chest as a form of promise that Ron quite liked. 

***

“Hogwarts Champion,” Professor Dumbledore paused, “Cedric Diggory!” The Hogwarts students howl as the Hufflepuff Prefect stands proud and true up to the stage. Aurelia clapped alongside Harper and her roommates, shooting a ‘I told you so’ look at Ron from across the room. Ron rolled his eyes playfully while Harry and Hermione inaudibly laughed. 

“Excellent! We now have our three champions, but only one-” Professor Dumbledore continued to talk, Harper leaned on Aurelia, “So heard the Weasley twins are going to put up bets, want to place some with me?” Aurelia scoffed along with a laugh, “You’re not serious, are you? Really, Harper, gambling is the last thing that I expect you to do…” The two stared at one another before Aurelia spoke, “Fine, let’s place some on Diggory.” Harper did a tiny air fist with a wide grin on her face. 

The Goblet lit up again, spewing out another piece of paper that Professor Dumbledore caught. “Harry Potter,” He said in a low voice but loud enough for the entire student body to hear. Aurelia’s eyes darted to Harry that clearly was as confused as the rest. Hermione pushed him up with Ron visibly upset behind him. Something feels wrong, Aurelia thought to herself. Harry Potter didn’t seem like the kind of guy to cheat the system, even then the Goblet was too much of a Magical entity, it couldn’t have possibly been beaten by a mere 14 year old boy. 

Harry stood by Cedric, Fleur and Viktor awkwardly. Not long after that Professor Dumbledore dismissed, sending everybody back to their dorms. The girls flooded in their room, tiredness evident in their faces with them slowly plopping on their beds. Talia sat by a stomach down Aurelia, placing a hand on her leg. “A letter just came for you.” Aurelia jumped at the sentence, she sat down with her legs crossed as Talia handed her the letter. Yup, definitely hers, if the big bold Aurelia Malfoy on the envelope wasn’t obvious enough. The rest of the girls sat by Aurelia’s bed, Diana and Ingrid beside her, Talia, Harper and Mio by the foot, all waiting for what the letter contained. 

“Beloved Aurelia,” It read, “We have heard of the unfortunate news that you have been sorted into the Hufflepuff House. Although it had shocked us immensely, we cannot judge the wisdom that the Sorting Hat held. Your Father is still upset about the idea, but don’t worry, I will find a way to calm him down. Do know that I’m not in any way disappointed in you, Aurelia.” Aurelia emitted a big sigh of relief, “After all, your House does not define you nor your future. Only you do. Hopefully Hogwarts has been treating you kindly. Write to me soon, I miss you. Love, Mother.” 

“It doesn’t sound too bad.” Ingrid said after peering over, “If anything, I’m surprised your Mother didn’t send you a howler.” She giggled. Aurelia placed down the letter on the bed, Harper immediately picked it up to read the contents. Aurelia leaned down on her bed and suddenly felt a huge weight off of her shoulder, she let out a laugh. The girls looked at her puzzled, not long after Harper joined in and so did the rest. “Merlin, we probably look insane.” Mio said in between fits, which had only caused them to laugh louder. 

Aurelia forgot the last time she laughed this much, where she was clutching her stomach as she caught her breath when tears brimmed in her eyes. It was probably that one birthday Draco and she had before he went off to Hogwarts, they had spent the entire day with Desiree in the garden and Draco had fallen off a tree and Desiree had captured Draco’s expression as he fell off. They had spent the entire time rolling on the grass, laughing. His face was priceless and Aurelia had kept the photo hidden in her wardrobe. 

If she had known that she would be feeling this high and happy, she would have begged her Mother to send her off to Hogwarts as well. She never perceived it to be a place where happy memories were created, especially not with Desiree and Draco coming home every holiday and summer gloomier than they did the previous. Yet here she was, starting off with a night filled with laughter. Something told Aurelia that her 3 year stay in Hogwarts would be eventful, in a good way. 

“Right,” Diana spoke after they had calmed down, “Who do you think threw Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire?” She asked. The question left the room quiet, earlier this evening Harry, who wasn’t even eligible to enter, had his name drawn. There had been speculations already, but none of the Professors had addressed anything about it. “It couldn’t be one of the older years, you think?” Ingrid asked no one in particular. Talia shrugged as well as Harper. 

“I doubt it. Terrence said none of the older years were foolish enough to do that, but who knows? Everything is a mystery here in Hogwarts.” Talia answered, and everybody agreed. That was true, nobody really knew what was going to happen next in here. It didn’t pass off as a predictable school either way, Magic aside. The entire atmosphere of the castle excreted mystery all over it, it could be intimidating. 

“Tomorrow’s another hard day, ladies. Hopefully everything will be calmer, then off to Hogsmaede we go!” Ingrid said as everybody left Aurelia’s bed to lie on their own. Talia hugged Diana on her way to hers, “We’re getting butterbeer and passing by Honeydukes for our sweet fix, expecting the transferees to join us?” Talia announced, Harper and Aurelia nodded. “Butterbeer after a long week sounds divine!” Harper exclaimed as she tucked herself in. Mio’s laugh echoed, “Are you even allowed Butterbear, Moore?” 

“I could pass off as a 16 year old if I wanted to!” Harper answered, Aurelia shook her head as she chuckled. Ingrid clapped her hand to turn off the lights, “Good night ladies.” Followed with the familiar chorus of ‘good night’. Aurelia was still getting used to sharing a routine with 5 other people, but it felt good. For the first time, she actually felt she wasn’t alone and that she wasn’t just saying good night to Loki who had a bit of a nocturnal side. Thinking about Loki had Aurelia regretting she didn’t decide to bring the cat with her, but he would be keeping her Mother great company. 

***

Before they left the Hufflepuff dorms, Head Girl Rowan was already giving away pins by the door. She called it Hufflepuff pride, and to show support to their very own Cedric Diggory. The pin had Cedric’s name and face on with a bright yellow and orange background, but with a quick transformation could easily be turned into a green ‘Potter Stinks’. Aurelia didn’t see the appeal, and she most definitely did not expect a Hufflepuff girl to be condoning such actions. She kept the pin by her bag and rolled her eyes at the ones who wore it. 

Harper and Aurelia met with Ron and Hermione for their class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry seated two seats away from them. Aurelia sat beside Harper, just next to Ron and Hermione’s table. “Why is Harry not with you guys?” Aurelia asked as she got settled in her seat. “You’d think your best friend would tell you how he got his name in the Goblet, but no. Don’t talk to him, Aurelia he’s a-” Hermione covered Ron mouth while she rolled her eyes, “It’s a mindless argument that they shouldn’t even be having if only Ron wasn’t dumb enough to let his emotions get the best of him.” 

“I am not letting my emotions-” “Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Weasley?” Professor Moody stood in front of Ron. Ron shook his head and Professor Moody started the class. Aurelia took a quick look at Harry, mouthing, “Let’s talk after.” She saw him nod and before she turned her attention back to the lesson shot him a comforting smile. 

The rest of the class Aurelia was keeping a close attention, she had always loved studying and being in a scholarly environment had upped her desire for knowledge. Sure, the homeschool classes inside the Malfoy Manor’s library was nice, it made her want to know more but being in an actual school with students learning along with her felt better than just being alone with her Professor and a cat that seemed to always beg for her attention each time she was preoccupied with something. And in just an hour, their class was done. Aurelia packed her books in and informed Harper to go on ahead with Ron and Hermione. 

Aurelia passed by Draco who sent her a glare as she approached Harry, she returned the glare back. He couldn’t do anything either way, he gave her his word and the twins always valued one another’s word. Aurelia flashed Harry a grin once she stood beside him, “Hey, Ron giving you a difficult time, huh?” She asked, they walked out of the classroom together. Harry nodded, “He wouldn’t believe me even when I tried to explain, he’s just being stubborn. He’s gone mental.” 

Aurelia chuckled softly, “Best give it some time then.” Harry nodded once more, keeping his head down as the people they passed by changed their pins to the hideous green ‘Potter Stinks’. Aurelia would shoot them with a death glare as they do, the terrified students immediately returning it back to the bright yellow and orange. “Thanks, it could get annoying. I’m going to talk to Cedric. You can go on ahead, Aurelia.” Harry said with an apologetic smile plastered on his face. “Harry!” 

She didn’t know why she called him, maybe because she was growing impatient and wanted to talk about the dream already. With the Triwizard Cup happening, it almost seemed impossible for them to have a moment to talk about it. Aurelia already wanted it to be over, to solve the repeating mystery but she knew there were much important matters to attend to first. “Good luck.” Aurelia said that made Harry’s smile genuine, he nodded again before walking towards the yard where Cedric’s group was. 

A heavy sigh left Aurelia’s lips, she started walking towards her next class. With her mind preoccupied with the dream and the lessons that she was ingesting, she already felt tired despite having a big breakfast this morning. The Malfoy siblings met up after breakfast to talk about the letter Aurelia had received from their Mother, Desiree said it would take some time for Lucius to accept the idea that his youngest daughter wasn’t a Slytherin. Draco joked that Aurelia might not be allowed back at the Manor that upcoming Christmas, Aurelia almost cried at the thought and Desiree had to hit Draco at the back of the head seeing Aurelia feel bad about it. 

The letter eased a lot of emotions, especially since it came from her Mother. If there’s one thing that she’s been missing, it’s Narcissa. Her Mother had always been lenient and kind with her, she’d tolerate Aurelia’s weird requests and quirks. Narcissa would frequently say that Aurelia was special, she owned a certain charm that neither Desiree nor Draco had and that Aurelia shouldn’t be afraid of being different. Aurelia loves her Mother so much, she knew that despite her cold demeanor whenever people were around, she was a soft Mother who loved her children so much, she’d do anything for them. 

Aurelia was deep in thought that she didn’t even realize where she was walking until she bumped into Percy Weasley’s back, making her fall on to her arse. She let out an uttered a tiny ‘ow’ as she does, Percy Weasley turned around to see his victim and then offered his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you there.” He apologized, Aurelia took his hand that helped her back to her feet. She dusted herself off, “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention either way.” She answered with a smile. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have eyes at the back of your head, Percy!” One of the twins teased. His eyes widened at the sight of Aurelia, shoving the other one to the side. Aurelia still couldn’t tell who was who, was the one who got shoved Fred or George? She raised her eyebrow at the twins. “If you aren’t hurt or in need of any other assistance, I’ll be on my way.” Percy said, not even checking twice before he walked off, ignoring his brothers’ comment. 

Aurelia walked off as well. “Come on, Freddie. Say something to her.” The twin, George hissed at Fred as she passed by them. The two exchanged inaudible debates, “Hey, Malfoy!” Aurelia stopped in her tracks, she could already feel her cheeks heat up. She looked around to see the fastest route she could run to her next class, but it was too late as the twins were already blocking her way. 

Their tall figure hovered over Aurelia. She knew that she didn’t stand very tall, she was shorter than her siblings and shorter than the average, she just about reached the twins’ shoulder. “Can I help you with anything?” Aurelia asked with a tone that made her sound brazen. George smirked at Fred, Fred returning the expression. “Well, little Ms. Malfoy seems to have the same attitude as her siblings. No surprise there.” Fred said, the smirk painted still, or well, Aurelia thought it was Fred. He was slightly taller than the latter, an information that Ingrid had shared with her when she caught him staring at Aurelia during breakfast. 

She was astonished, did everybody really like to stereotype people here in Hogwarts? Did nobody teach these children to never categorize somebody based on their house or last name? Unbelievable, and to think that Hogwarts was the finest Wizarding school in the country. Aurelia let out a huff, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arm. “If you must know, I’m nicer to people who don't define me by my siblings’ actions. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to go to.” Aurelia squeezed herself in the tiny space between the twins. 

Fred and George Weasley exchanged words again, this time Fred was scolding George for trying to force him to talk to Aurelia. Well, there goes that Fred Weasley infatuation situation. She didn’t enjoy her exchange with the twins, if anything, it just annoyed her. To think that people really thought of her to be exactly the same as Desiree and Draco, despite being in Hufflepuff. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her siblings to death, but their reputation of being cunning, Desiree being intimidating and Draco who bullied anybody who didn’t agree with him wasn’t really helping Aurelia. 

Is this what her Mother meant when she said Aurelia was different? That unlike Desiree and Draco, her siblings that were much closer to their Father were more likely to inherit their Father’s coldness as well as their insolent ways towards others? Aurelia thought of a way to prove to her fellow Hogwarts students that she was far different from her siblings, but retreating back to the idea as she didn’t really care what other people’s opinions were about her. She would have to only prove herself to people who wanted to befriend her. 

***

Fred Weasley sat by the yard, his mind trailing back to Aurelia Malfoy. The new, peculiar yet intriguing Malfoy that had come to wreck havoc in Hogwarts… Except so far, it wasn’t what they’ve been expecting. Sure, she wasn’t in Slytherin but if anything, she was still a Malfoy. Known for their gloomy and superiority complex. Yet there she was, laughing along with her friends by the hallway, her smile radiating as her laughter echoed through the halls. 

Everytime Fred Weasley would see her with the other sixth years, she would have the most welcoming smile painted on her lips, which was very unusual for a Malfoy since whenever they smiled, it was never intended that a good thing happened. Then, that one time, with the Aging Potion incident. When their eyes met and hers were filled with as much curiosity as he did. He wondered when he had started thinking about a certain person so poetically, considering he never really had time to think about someone; his mind was too preoccupied with his and George’s plans. 

“Fred.” George pushed his shoulder, “Have you been listening to me, lad?” Fred shook his head, “Yeah, no. What were we talking about?” George let out a sigh, “Don’t tell me that Malfoy had taken over that dung brain of yours- Merlin, if I had known that our years of mischief would be cut short.” “Stop being overdramatic, George. What were you saying?” 

“As I was saying,” George cleared his throat, “We should start on our bets early, tomorrow at the first challenge, we go around the entire stadium.” Fred smiled at his twin brother cheekily, he threw his arm over him and pressed his knuckles on top of George's head. “Look at you, you’re stepping it up with planning! Finally, your empty brain has some use.” He teased, George laughed loudly. 

And thankfully George did or else Fred would’ve never gotten anything finished. Not with Aurelia Malfoy taking up half of his brain space. 

***

After her classes, Aurelia headed towards the library to do some reading. She hasn’t had any chances to read by herself in some peace and quiet, and having 5 roommates didn’t help either. Aurelia had brought along some books along with her, and she had wanted to finish her copy of Newt Scamander’s Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. In a secluded area by one of the many tall shelves, she found a study and sat down. Aurelia exhaled happily, considering she had a tiring day, this is what she needed before the chaos in their dorm room. 

Aurelia opened her book and started reading. After a couple pages in, she noticed someone sit by in front of her. Thinking it’s just another fellow student who wants to study or spend some alone time, she minded her business and continued reading. “That’s a good book, I’ve read it more than a few times.” A soft female voice spoke, Aurelia realized that it was from the person sitting in front of her. The girl had pale skin, pale blond hair and blue ears, she had the prettiest cherry earrings and a variation of bracelets on her wrist. “Which creature are you in?” Aurelia paused and looked at the page. 

“I’m at the Niffler portion.” She answered, the girl smiled. “Nifflers, they’re adorable, aren’t they?” Aurelia nodded. “I’m Luna Lovegood. And you are?” Aurelia was somehow happy that not everybody knew who she was, because it seemed that everybody knew Aurelia but she didn’t know who they were. “I’m Aurelia Malfoy.” “Aurelia, that’s a beautiful name.” She immediately became flustered at the compliment, “Luna’s very beautiful too.” Luna exuded kindness and calm energy, Aurelia liked sitting with her. 

“You don’t mind me sitting with you, right?” Aurelia shook her head at the question. “I’m enjoying your company right now.” The sentiment made Luna smile widely, “That’s nice. I’ll stick by then.” Aurelia nodded and went back to her book. Even though they mostly sat in silence, she thoroughly enjoyed her moment with Luna Lovegood. She observed her by the corner of her eyes, she was reading a tabloid named Quibbler and Luna had a Ravenclaw tie. There was a cork necklace hanging on Luna’s neck which peaked her interest. 

It wasn’t long until the library was closing and Professors were calling in for dinner. Aurelia packed her books and swung the bag on her shoulder. “Do you want to walk to the Great Hall together?” Aurelia asked, Luna nodded and together they both exited the Library. “You’re a Malfoy, but in Hufflepuff. That’s a nice change. Desiree and Draco terrify me, they call me Looney Lovegood.” Looney? 

“Why would they call you Looney Lovegood?” Luna was a kind person, she was quiet, yes, but she’s been kind to Aurelia so far. “I don’t know. I heard it’s because I’m a bit eccentric.” “That’s such a mean thing.” Aurelia linked their arms together, “Tell me whoever calls you that. I’ll hoist my wand at them.” Aurelia threatened and it sent Luna giggling. “No wonder you’re a Hufflepuff. No worries, Aurelia. I’m used to it.” 

Before they entered the Great Hall, she spotted Fred and George Weasley again. She sent a glare at them as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table, not before she told Luna that she enjoyed their time and hoped to read again. As she shot a glare, Fred only smirked and pushed George towards the Gryffindor Table. Fred Weasley was now annoying her, and she hoped she could avoid him as much as possible.


End file.
